Some known steering gear assemblies include a housing, a rack gear, and a tie rod. In an impact event (e.g., a vehicle striking a curb or other obstruction), the rack gear may be suddenly loaded. This may force a tie rod end into the end of the housing and may cause overtravel of the rack gear. This impact event may cause damage or failure to the steering gear assembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an end of travel stop to absorb an impact event force and to facilitate preventing overtravel of the gear.